youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Grey
|-|Grey SOUL= |-|Integrity= Summary Jessica Grey was former antagonist and later supporting character in Glitchtale, She's a character made by a youtuber, Camila Cuevas. She was the mother of the Integrity human, which 20 years prior to the events of Undertale fell into the underground and was eventually murdered by Asgore. She first debuts and makes a cameo in Continue's ending. Ever since "Do or Die", she has become one of Frisk's allies in the series. In Game Over (Part 2), Jessica gets crushed to death by the debris of a building that was knocked over. She was also the former leader of the AMD and later on of the HSO. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown normally, At least 8-B with the Anti-Magic Ray Name: Jessica Grey, Miss Grey, Jess (By Ronan) Age: Around 47 years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Glitchtale Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Magic (While She was not able to use magic, she's able to project her soul's magic through the Anti-Magic Ray.), Power Nullification (The Anti-Magic Ray is able to nullify SOUL Magic as a whole, even temporarily disabling one's powers and abilities when struck by it.), Energy Projection (The J-Magic Ray is able to project a beam-like structure that is strong enough to destroy objects.), Soul Manipulation (The Anti-Magic Ray targets the soul in order to nullify the target's SOUL magic.), Statistics Amplification (Able to increase the power of the Anti-Magic Ray at the cost of more damage against her soul per use.), Teleportation (With the teleporter; Able to teleport to a pre-defined location.) Attack Potency: Unknown normally. At least City+ Block Level with the Anti-Magic Ray (The Anti-Magic Ray was able to knock down Base Betty for a short amount of time, and was also able to easily destroy various smaller pink blobs.) Speed: Unknown, possibly Subsonic+ reactions (Was able to briefly react to Gaster prior to him shooting his laser.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block+ Level (Was able to survive a beating against Betty when she tried grabbing the HATE vial by force, though it's not known how willing to kill Betty was in that moment.) Stamina: Average (Shown to do normal everyday tasks, but easily gets tired and stressed on intensive physical activity, such as fighting.) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with the Anti-Magic Ray Intelligence: Average (Seem to have a average IQ.) Weaknesses: Is still a human, if not on sync with their emotions, make their SOUL magic progressively weaker and more fragile. In the case of Jessica, it makes her soul turn grey. Jessica appears to be slowly dying due to the fact that she used the AMR three times, as shown when her soul partly cracked numerous times. Jessica's soul may be really fragile because her soul isn't "concentrated" enough. She also has no magic training making her very weak Others Standard Equipment: *'Anti-Magic Ray': The Anti-Magic Ray, also referred to as the Nullifier, is a weapon developed by the AMD in order to nullify, the monster's special abilities and SOUL magic. While it is not approved by the HSO, it's a very powerful weapon that, despite being that potent, gives a backslash into the user's SOUL per-use it is made. Jessica frequently carries it with her as she doesn't know how to use magical abilities. *'Teleporter': The blue artifact is a device developed by Alphys which use is to teleport to a pre-defined location relatively quick. It can be used for oneself, or also given to someone, as shown with Gaster. *'J-Magic Ray': is a weapon made by the AMD, similar to the A.M.R but it doesn't harm the user soul and doesn't nullify people magic. Its source of magic appears to be power by a Justice trait, This weapon also has an amplify the setting to give the user the right amount of magic output. *'Field Suited': Her field suit possesses magic in it to help her in combat. Notable Attacks/Technique: None Notable. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users